Universal Studios Newark
Universal Studios Newark is a Universal theme park located in Newark, New Jersey, and opened in 2001. Rides Main Studio Entry * Universal Studios Movie Tour - A dark ride focusing on the scenes of every Universal film, every Paramount film, every Columbia Pictures film, and every Warner Bros. film, which were released on every year. * Universal Studios Limousine Tour - A dark ride focusing on celebrities from every film distributed by Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures. * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Universal Cinematastic * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Buddy Thunderstruck's Netflix Blast * You Vs. Wild: A Motion Simulator Exerience * The Greatest Gift at Universal Studios New York * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) * Wild Ride Through New York * Subway Coaster Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. * Battlestar Galactica * Astro Boy Coaster - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the 2009 Astro Boy film * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure ** Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - An Intamin motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Flight of the Hippogriph * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure * Mythicarousel * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Ministry of Magic Universal Action Zone * Canary 751 River Adventure: Presented by Coca-Cola * InvertiGO - A Vekoma Inverted Boomerang * ShadowHunters: Escape From The Crypt - An indoor HUSS Top Spin * Adventure Xpress - A Vekoma Mine Train Coaster. * Reversal of the Heart Adventure - An Omnimover dark ride. * Mystic Timbers - A GCI Wooden Coaster. * Short Flight- A B&M Inverted Coaster. * Buster Moon and Buzz's $1,000 West End Musical Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Yellow Submarine * Planet Coaster The 4-D Experience * Cartooniversal Moments * Smallfoot: The Musical * Buster Moon and Buzz to the Rescue * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure * Funhouse Express 4D * Beat Bugs 4D * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * The Road to Villain-Con * Freeze Ray Sliders Cartoon Network World * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Teen Titans GO! Rise of Slade * XLR8 * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries Nickoaples Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue * Fiery Fist of Pain * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Rock Bottom Plunge * Escape from the Haunted Condo * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride * Mrs. Puff's Boating School * Jellyfish Flyers Fairy World * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster Royal Woods * Fabric of Creation New York Nicktoons Fields Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series * IDFB: The Ride * Cake At Stake * Firey's Handglider Adventure * Leafy's YoyleCars * Dream Island * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! Greasepit * Out to the Race and Back * Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola - A High Speed EMV Dark Ride. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a MACK Rides log flume. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- a dark ride. * Petrie's Flight- a Vekoma steel roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by Kodak- a 1995 3D film. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride * The Land Before Time Midway PJ Masks City * PJ Masks to the Rescue Big Idea World * Junior Asparagus Power of Doom * Nebby K. Nezzer Stunt Show * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper * The VeggieTales Ride * The Story Tour * LarryBoy to the Rescue Lazy Town * Stingy's Mine Cars * Lazy Town Song Coaster Wonder Park: The Real Park * The Rollercoaster * Flying Fish Carousel * Zero-G Land * Firework Falls * The Flinger * Bendy Straw Slides * Giant Ferris Wheel Out of Glow Sticks * Swinging Ship * MORE RIDES COMING SOON! Laika Land * Coraline's Magical Journey * ParaNorman: The Experience * The BoxTrolls: Attack from Cheesebridge * Kubo's Adventure * Missing Link: The Ride Uglyville Institute of Perfection Video Game Plaza * The Great Video Game Ride * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Ride * Sonic Dash Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle * Star Fox: The Ride * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? * Kirby round ride * Wet play area * Hyrule Castle attraction * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area * Pokemon Training Academy * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 4D World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Activision Multiverse * Spitfire's Launcher - A steel launched coaster. * Stormblade's Flyers - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive-Clop's Soak-O-Matic - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Joyride - A steel wild Mouse spinning roller coaster Similar to Primeval Whirl * Spyro's Kingdom Quest - An enclosed Arrow Dynamics Suspended Coaster/Dark Ride * SpyroSpin- An interactive omnimover dark ride cloned from Islands of Adventure Florida. * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. * The 2600 Fly Back - A Zierer Wave Swinger based of the Original Activision games from the Atari 2600 Rabbids Land * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All The DreamWorks Experience Modern DreamWorks Plaza * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride * Pandamonuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Trolls LIVE! Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey * Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Happy Humanstown Piqua, Ohio * Go, George Beard! * Captain Underpants Flight Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel * Dudley Do-Right's Rip-Saw Falls Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks